


Frost

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Spot hated the cold.





	Frost

Spot hated the cold. It reminded him of being a little kid with holes in his boots and too much pride to bellyache when snow and sleet made his toes numb. He’d spent so much of his life being impenetrable, even when the chill reached right down to his bones.

Spot’s life was different now. He had sturdy steel toed boots. He had Crutchie who got up an hour before him to go to his teaching job, left a cup of hot coffee in the kitchen, and wrote out the words “good morning” in the frost on his car windshield.


End file.
